The trail groomer of the instant invention has been developed to provide a means to renew snowmobile trails. Snow mobile trails, after reasonably long periods of use, tend to become wavy and to develop ruts. A snowmobile trail which is wavy and includes ruts presents a safety hazard and can cause snowmobiles to uncontrolably leave the snowmobile trail or to be upset. Accordingly, some means must be provided to renew snowmobile trails to have smooth surfaces.
Various forms of drags and other equipment have been heretofore designed for the purpose of grooming snowmobile trails. In addition, other forms of equipment including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention have also been heretofore provided.
Examples of various structures provided for renewing snowmobile trails and including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,786,283, 2,986,828, 3,351,535, 3,576,214, 3,685,404, 3,724,557, 3,739,859, and 3,795,069.